This invention relates to compositions of matter containing poly(arylene sulfide). In one of its aspects this invention relates to poly(arylene sulfide) compositions containing filler materials. In still another aspect of this invention it relates to poly(arylene sulfide) compositions having fillers chosen from among both glass and mineral fillers. In still another aspect of this invention it relates to poly(arylene sulfide) compositions containing minor amounts of solid, resinous butadiene/styrene block copolymer.
While reviewing various compounds for use as flow improvers with filled arylene sulfide polymer compositions it was discovered that the addition of a minor amount of a solid, resinous butadiene/styrene block copolymer provided a desirable improvement in physical properties of filled poly(arylene sulfide) compositions and allowed replacement of poly(arylene sulfide) with additional mineral filler without sacrifice of commercially desirable physical characteristics thereby providing an economic advantage.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide economically advantageous compositions based on filled poly(arylene sulfide). It is another object of this invention to improve physical characteristics of filled poly(arylene sulfide) compositions. It is yet another object of this invention to provide agents suitable for improving physical characteristics of filled poly(arylene sulfide) compositions.
Other aspects, objects and the various advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading the specification and the appended claims.